KiraKira☆Pretty Cure!
''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure! is a series rewrite belonging to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ , loosely translated as "Shining☆Pretty Cure!", is a series rewrite created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. It's a rewrite of the original that premiered on February 5th, 2017. The series motif is sweets. Note: This is for fun. So please don't take the rewrite seriously. Thank you! Story KiraKira☆Pretty Cure! Episodes Sweets have been a big deal in a small town. Many Patisseries lived and worked on sweets in this small town. But sweets aren't just small desserts. They have little spects called Kirakira that spreads love though out town and beyond town. A man named Noir saw these spects as power to take people in control, making him very greedy. But his greedy nature came with hate, making him very hateful towards the people around him. He found a way to take these spects and use them to take control of the people, making him into a dark god, making a prophecy true. In a small mountain up top of the town, there are a big group of mythology beings named Fairies that worked on sweets seeing if there are Kirakira there to keep the love of people. One of the ancient fairies found that a dark god has be found to take the Kirakira from sweets and use the spects for his own desires. The ancient fairies sent one fairy named Pekorin to find warriors from a prophecy to stop Noir from taking the Kirakira. A girl named Usami Ichika '''was making a Strawberry Shortcake for her cousin's birthday party, until stopped by a man in a black robe, being named '''Elisio. He tried to take the Kirakira from her cake until stopped by Pekorin. Pekorin tried to help the girl until hurt during the attack. This causes an anger in Ichika causing her to transform into a Legendary Patisserie, Cure Whip. This attack on her and Pekorin makes her determined to find others and help Pekorin stop Noir from taking the Kirakira from sweets for his greedy motives. Characters Pretty Cure : Ichika is a kind and determined girl with the dream of being a patisserie for fun. She is very focused on her combat, her teammates, and the sweets she makes with everyone. Though being a beginner, she is very creative in decorating the desserts. Her alter ego is the legendary patisserie, . Her theme color is pink and she is based off shortcakes. : Himari is a hardworking but shy girl with the dream of being a scientist. She is very knowledgeable in the sweets people eat, and knows how these sweets will effect the body. She researches the spects of Kirakira, and loves to know more about the spects. Her alter ego is the legendary patisserie, . Her theme color is yellow and she is based off pudding. : Aoi is a enthusiastic and dreamful girl with the dream of being a famous rock singer. She is the vocalist of the rock band Wild Azur. She is in love with sweets, with her hobby of making small sweets for her band and her family. She joins the rest in making sweets to show her family that she is a big help. Her alter ego is the legendary patisserie, . Her theme color is blue and she is based off ice cream. : Yukari is a noble and gorgeous women with the dream in following her mother in making sweets. Her mother was a famous patisserie for a long time, until she retired to work on many other family reasons. Yukari sees this as her chance to make her mom proud, but has to deal with her personality of being partly selfish. Her alter ego is the legendary patisserie, . Her theme color is purple and she is based off macarons. : Akari is a boyish and gentle girl with the dream of being a doctor. She is a protective women that wants to protects people, mainly Yukari and Miku, her younger sister. Akira is also very strong in combat and sports. She is also very controlling, using boy charm to get what she wants or needs. Her alter ego is the legendary patisserie, . Her theme color is red and she is based off chocolate. : Ciel is a friendly and cheerful girl with the dream of being a good big sister. She is a famous french patisserie, and is a fairy named . She wants to be a better bigger sister when she saw that her younger twin, Pikario, went missing when she got back from working in france. Her alter ego is the legendary patisserie, . Her theme color is green and she is based off parfaits. Mascots : Pekorin is a small and determined fairy that has a dream of helping the cures fight Noir. Pekorin is stuborn at times, though she rather be proud of being the fairy to be sent on this journey. She is a dog fairy that has ears that change ear depending on her moods. She ends her sentences with "~peko". : Chourou is one of the ancient fairies that sent Pekorin to find the cures. He was the original fairy for the first cure, and was the fairy that found out that Noir was taking the Kirakira. He soon joins the girls in the middle of the series when Kirarin joins the team. Antagonists : Noir is the main villain of the series. He was a greedy man that soon learns how to collect Kirakira from sweets. He soon becomes a dark god to use Kirakira for his own desires. : Elisio is one of the villains and is one of Noir's main comrades. Elisio is a very emotionless and cold man that used to be a small orphan being paralyzed from a bad family. Noir brainwashed him by saying that he would help him be free from his pasts. : Grave is one of the villains and is one of Noir's main comrades. He is a selfish but flirty man that used to be a kind salesman in a big company. He soon gets fired from the company because of new employees and wants to take revenge. He soon is brainwashed by Noir that told him that he would help take revenge. : Julio is one of the villains of the series and was a fairy named . He went missing and got separated from his sister since he wanted to gave up and left his sister for not paying attention to him. He soon gets brainwashed by Noir, telling him that he can make his sister pay more attention to him, though it's not true. : Bibury is one of the villains of the series and is a very impatient girl. She wears a gothic lolita style for her clothes. She was a young girl wanting a dream of being a patisserie, until she was refused from many to teach her. She gets brainwashed by Noir telling her that he can teach her, though he isn't a good patisserie himself. Supporting : Miku is Akira's sickly little sister. : Mei is Yukari's mother and famous patisserie. Movie Exclusive Characters Items : It is the main device for the cures to transform. To transform, they use their Sweet Charm using the phrase "Shining • Decoration!". : It is a collectable and transformation item. The item is shaped as that respective sweet that each cure uses. : It is the main weapon the cures use to attack. : It is Parfait's main weapon she uses to attack. Locations : It is the main setting of the series. : It is a cafe where the cures work and manage. The cafe was built for Yukari's mother until given to her and her friends to manage. : It is the highest mountain in the town where the fairies work and live. Movie : It is the main movie of the rewrite. Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Cure Heartly